oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Allisandre Rice
Background Allisandre Elizabeth Mylian (Allie 29 October) grew up in a muggle household in Cornwall, England before receiving her letter at age 11. Youngest of six, she went to Hogwarts being the only magical being in her family as known to her. During the break of her second year to third year, Allie picked up and was confirmed that her family was ashamed of her being magical and that they were trying to hide her away and as such Allie left for Hogwarts from Cornwall for the last time as she never saw her family again. Whilst she attempted a few times during her third and into her fourth year to ask for help when she was down and scared, she received no communication back from her family and in her fifth year she cut off all ties to her family. Becoming bitter about the subject, she is, whilst angry, afraid that she will once again be faced with the prospect of losing everything and tries to avoid that by not creating ties with other people. In her fifth year, during a duel with Veronique Leroue, Allie cut off her final tie to friendships, except for the strange one she maintains with Trent Barren. A strong person, she, whilst short uses her body and violence as a means of communication and whilst she is a Hit Witch for the Ministry, she prefers using muggle means of taking down a person, such as knives and boasts an increasingly large knife collection. Carrying at least one knife on her at all times, she uses it instead of her wand outside of work and is often seen to be threatening with that instead. Despite her volatioe behaviour, she has a slight interest in healing, finding the entire process fascinating as well as necessary to her job. Her angry nature is automatic, yet beneath it, Allie is protective of people that she likes and those that she sees as innocent of what they do. She's a supporter of the underdog and doesn't like it when they are picked on or targeted, regardless of justification. Family Growing up as the youngest of six, Allie was the only one to receive inherit magical abilities. A muggleborn she was the surprising member of the family to go to Hogwarts. Her father Jacob Mylian is a business man that works primarily out of Cornwall with a major office in London and was the one member of the family Allie was closest to and the one that shocked her the most during the time that they were torn apart. Her mother Eliza Mylian nee Annette is a highschool teacher specialising in french and taught Allie from a younge age how to speak the language fluently. Rarely used, Allie prefers to pretend she doesn't know or understand the language unless required by her job. Her brothers, Luke, Simon and David have all entered the professional business, though Allie has no idea where they currently are or what they are doing. Her eldest brother Luke is married with a daughter, yet to be seen by Allie. Her two sisters grew up trying to make Allie more feminine, trying to attack her with make up and clothing, it has contributed to Allie's hatred of both in her adult years. Marie and Jessica tried to use Allie as their own personal doll and they were the least favourite of her siblings. Marie died when Allie was 19, and despite going to the funeral, Allie feels nothing for her sister. No remorse or guilt about any of it. Although unknown to Allie currently, her parents and siblings hatred of Allie's magical abilities stem from her maternal grandparents. Her grandmother is a witch, never shown her ability to Allie growing up but they funded Allie's schooling in a lump sum she received when leaving her family at age 13. It helped settle her into her current apartment and funded her further education to become the Hit Witch that she is today. Allie naively believes that this argument with her family has been over for years and they have all moved on. Not officially family, she has been called 'Mum' by Trent Barren since her time at Hogwarts and has learnt to accept it and has adopted some of the characteristics of family upon him. Trent is the only person that Allie now considers family and is protective over that relationship and is unwilling to let that change. Hogwarts Years Receiving her Hogwarts letter, Allie entered first year with enthusiasm and developed a passion for charms and wand-work, preferring the practical side of magic rather then the theoretical aspect behind it's conception. Sorted into Gryffindor, she joined the activities offered and the attitude of the lion team. Early on, Allie developed a hatred for Potions and barely passed her exams until eventually failing the OWL for set subject. Never regretting the decision, Allie put effort behind her subjects that included wands. Defence Against the Dark Arts quickly becoming her best and favourite subject. She also discovered in her later years that Arithmancy came at ease to her, and has never publically announced her ability and will threaten anybody that finds out. Despite her lack of academic enthusiasm, she eventually sat and passed with surprisingly good marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. In her third year she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as an alternate, before eventually becoming Beater in her forth year and Captain in Seventh. She was also made Prefect and eventually was given the task of Head Girl in he final year at Hogwarts. During her time as prefect, several of the welcoming parties would go wrong and eventually Allie gave up on trying to plan the welcoming of new students to the house. Other notable events included Allie losing a bet in her first year and was required to fly around the Great Hall on a broom which resulted in her receiving detention and a written essay. Allie developed friendships in her first three years that would eventually fall apart in her later years, the most notable being Veronique Leroue who, despite their hatred for each other in the last three years at Hogwarts, was the person that Allie was closest to. And one of the few regrets that Allie has about her Hogwarts years. Affected by her family and other sources outside of Hogwarts, Allie soon withdrew from the social side of Hogwarts and started on the path for her eventual entry into the Hit Wizard department of the Ministy of Magic. No significant relationships were had during her time at Hogwarts, Allie preferring to take what she wanted without the emotional attachments. Adult Life Whilst Allie has no significant other to speak of, she lives on the outskirts of Great Hangleton in the remote areas. With very few people in her actual life that are aware of her address, her house is located at the end of Millicent Lane, completely surrounded by trees with only a farm on the lane with it. TBC Career Allie has spent most of her time since fifth year involving herself in the duelling and the ways in which to defend one's self through both wand use and the use of knives and other muggle techniques. Applying to the Ministry directly out of school, she worked hard in her training and was appointed recently to the Hit Wizard division as one of the newest members of the squad. Preferring to work entirely with muggle weapons, she isn't afraid to resort to those measures to get the job done. Despite the current rift between the Auror and the Hit-Wizard division, Allie has a margin of respect for their work and doesn't feel compelled to engage fully in the war with all members of the Auror division. Obsessed with gaining correct information, Allie will often duplicate or research the case before she is sent out on field work to ensure that she is correctly identifying the victim or criminal in a case. She has little tolerance for mistakes and will not trust a person twice if they screw up badly. Due to an incident in her first night shift as a Hit-Witch, Allie has trust issues when it comes to both her partners and who she trusts to back her up. Often she will not allow anybody to assist her fully on a case. Preferring to take charge instead of leaving the choices to somebody else. Relationships Hogawarts: Allie has had no significant relationship within her Hogwarts years, preferring to keep things extremely brief and casual. She uses snogging as both a form of punishment and a way of shutting people up during her years when yelling did not work. Not caring who was watching or what situation they were in. Allie did not develop any real feelings towards another male beyond friendship. Outside Hogwarts: Again, no significant relationship has happened in her time at the Ministry and training, she dates occasionally and keeps things very casual, preferring to not develop feelings for somebody unless she has no other choice. MP Involvement Quotes "And thirdly, you don't make sense at the best of times so I'll make it as clear as possible, you don't come near me, you don't touch me, and if you think of raising a wand towards me I'll ensure that you don't live. I'm faster then you are, I've got better reflexes and I know how to use a knife better then a wand. So don't try and hide the fact that you're scared right now and hoping that the little stick in your pocket really isn't you happy to see me but is in fact a wand, but by the time you've worked that out you'll be dead on the ground and I'll be arresting your body for assaulting a ministry official." - To Riley Adams during their confrontation in Hogsmeade. See also * Prefect * Quidditch Captains Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Witch Category:Bronze Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Muggleborn Category:Gryffindor